Die Ernte Gales' POV
by SNADiiH
Summary: Die Ernte aus Gale's Sicht


Wie Vieh werden wir hier in die Enge getrieben. Aber das ist es ja auch, was wir für das Kapitol sind. Meine Muskeln sind angespannt und ich bin wachsam. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber ich könnte schwören, dass die größte Spannung aus meinem Absperrungsbereich ausgeht. Das ist das letzte Jahr, dass wir hier stehen müssen. Das letzte Jahr, in dem unser Name gezogen werden kann und wir damit zu Tode verurteilt werden. Wir sind achtzehn. Danach sind wir von dieser Tortur befreit. Jeder hier hofft, dass er nicht zu letzt doch noch gezogen wird.

Aber auch, wenn es das letzte Jahr für mich ist, ist es nicht das letzte Jahr, in dem ich mich vor der Losung fürchten muss. Denn viel mehr, als das mein eigener Name gezogen wird, fürchte ich um einen anderen Namen. Katniss steht nicht weit von mir weg und doch viel zu weit. Sie atmet viel zu schnell, ist genau so aufgeregt und angespannt wie ich. Sie muss noch weitere Jahre um ihr Los fürchten, das bedeutet, dass auch ich noch leiden muss. Erst, wenn sie 18 ist, können wir aufatmen. Vielleicht können wir dann so gar abhauen. Prim wäre dann auch älter, vielleicht könnte sie für sich selbst sorgen. Aber ich war mir nicht sicher, ob Katniss sie dann allein lassen würde, selbst wenn sie für sich selbst sorgen kann. Wahrscheinlich eher nicht. Wir würden unser Leben lang gefangen in diesem Distrikt sein, unter der strengen Führung des Kapitols. Bis sie jemand stürzt.

Effie Trinket betritt die Bühne und redet in ihrem übertriebenen Kapitol Akzent etwas von Ehre und Stolz und wie sehr sie sich freut hier zu sein. Jeder weiß, dass sie nur darauf wartet von hier verschwinden zu können. Es ist wie jedes Jahr.

Dann endlich kommt sie zur Ziehung. Mit gespannter Miene greift sie in den Behälter mit den Mädchennamen. Ich bete jede Sekunde dafür, dass nicht der eine Name drauf steht. Katniss Augen sind auf den Boden gerichtet, noch immer atmet sie viel zu schnell.

»Primrose Everdeen«, verliest Effie mit einem breiten Lächeln. Ich verstand sofort, was gerade geschehen war. Auch, wenn es nicht Katniss war, war es fast genau so schlimm. Prim, ihre kleine Schwester, die gerade 12 geworden war, wurde gezogen. Ein Zettel unter Tausenden.

Katniss scheint nicht gleich verstehen, was passiert war, doch jetzt sieht sie auf. Sie atmete nicht mehr zu schnell, stattdessen sieht sie aus, als ob sie gleich ersticken würde.

»Prim!«, schreit sie, als das kleine blonde Mädchen mit vor Angst geweiteten Augen auf das Podium zugeht. Als Katniss sie erreicht hat, ist in der Menge eine Unruhige Stimmung aufgegangen.

Auf den nächsten Moment hätte ich vorbereitet sein müssen. Ich hätte es wissen müssen, sobald Effie den Namen vorgelesen hatte. Aber ich hatte niemals daran gedacht. Ich hatte nie einen Gedanken daran verschwendet, was passieren würde, wenn Prims Los gezogen wurde, weil es unwahrscheinlich war, einfach unmöglich. Einer unter tausenden. Und doch kannte ich Katniss so gut – ohne jeden Zweifel besser als jemand anderes – und trotzdem wird mein ganzer Körper mit einem Schlag heiß, als Katniss mit zitternden Händen ihr Todesurteil verkündet.

»Ich gehe freiwillig!« Ich sehe wie in einem Film zu, als sie ihre kleine Schwester panisch hinter sich drückt, als ob sie Angst hätte, dass die lächelnde Effie ihr ein Messer in den Rücken rammt. Panik steht glasklar in ihren Augen, aber ich weiß, dass sie nicht an das denkt, was ihr bevorsteht, sondenr einfach nur Angst um Prim hat, die nicht locker lassen wollte.

»Nein Katniss, nein!«, weint sie und hält den Arm ihrer Schwester fest. Am liebsten würde ich Prim zustimmen. Am liebsten würde ich auch nein gerufen. Aber das ist aussichtslos. Mechanisch gehe ich nach vorne, um Katniss zu helfen. Ich nehme Prim mit und schleife sie von Katniss weg. Ich versuche mich zusammen zu reißen, um mein Entsetzen nicht zu zeigen. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob mir das gelingen würde, also sah ich lieber auf den Boden. Nur ein kurzer Blick auf meine beste Freundin, die sich gerade freiwillig für den Tod gemeldet hatte. Auch sie versucht ihre Gefühle zu verbergen, doch ich konnte den Schrecken, die Angst, das Entsetzen unter ihrer Maske sehen. Dieselben Gefühle, wie auch ich sie fühle. Würde ich es können, würde ich mich freiwillig melden. Ich würde als Ersatz für Katniss in die Arena gehen. Aber das ging nicht. Nur ein Mädchen konnte sie ersetzen. Und das tat niemand.  
Aber es gab eine, eine ganz geringe Chance, dass ich ihr helfen konnte. Ich stelle mich wieder zu den anderen 18 Jährigen, mit Prim an der Hand und hoffe darauf, dass mein Name gezogen werden würde. Das war der einzige Weg meiner besten Freundin das Leben zu retten. Ich bete und bitte und hoffe das Gegenteil von dem, was die anderen für sich selbst hoffen, das Gegenteil von dem, was ich noch vor ein paar Minuten selbst hoffte.

Doch als der Name gezogen wird, ist es nicht meiner. Es ist Peeta Mellark, der Sohn des Bäckers.

In diesem Augenblick kommt mir eine zweite Möglichkeit durch den Kopf. Eine ganz einfach, simple Möglichkeit. Ich würde das tun, was Katniss auch getan hat – ich würde mich freiwillig melden. Ich will schon rufen und meinen Arm heben, doch etwas hält mich davon ab. Als ich meinen rechten Arm bewege, hält ihn jemand fest. Prim. Ihre weit geöffneten ängstlichen Augenwaren immer noch auf Katniss gerichtet, die zu sieht, wie Peeta Mellark auf die Bühne kommt. Ihr Blick ist entsetzt, als würde sie Peeta persönlich kennen.

Und in diesem Moment weiß ich, dass ich nicht mit Katniss in die Arena gehen kann, um für sie zu kämpfen. Vor langer Zeit hatten wir uns gegenseitig ein Versprechen abgenommen – wenn einer von uns in die Arena muss, würde der andere für die zurückgebliebene Familie sorgen. Katniss verließ sich darauf, dass ich mich um das kleine Mädchen kümmern würde, was für sie selbst mehr wert ist, als ihr eigenes Leben.

Einen Moment frage ich mich, ob ich ihn dazu bringen könnte, für Katniss' Überleben zu sorgen.  
Aber ich bin mir sicher – er wollte selbst überleben. Und Katniss ist auf sich alleingestellt.


End file.
